Ruling Souls
by TheDevil'sAmazon
Summary: First attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I like to take from here and there so I apologize if I have made anyone mad or stolen any ideas and I will take the story down upon request. Xena and Gabrielle's daughter is ready to take her place as ruler of the world but is her unsuspecting soul mate ready to help her save it and rule by her side? I don't Own them or any rights to them!
1. Unexpected

**Prologue**

Paris was almost the worst decision of her life. Thank the gods for her mothers and her training or Andréa would have walked away from her duty. Miranda was to be watched closely by The Nation because she was a threat. Miranda Priestly was one of the few fashion editors in the world who was not under the thumb of The Nation and though her designers were, the way their designs were displayed were not up to standards. Andréa was to watch the editor closely and to find ways to change the gross display of the female body and to bring Miranda to justice for her sisters. For her, running away during Fashion Week was not an option and yet she had almost done that exact thing.

"Mom, I cannot do this. She said she saw a lot of herself in me and that could never be true. I cannot work for her any more send someone else in please" Andréa was on her knees in front of her mothers, begging to be released from her duty.

"That is not an option young lady and if the elders hear that you have walked away from your charge you will have to suffer the consequences."

"Your mom is right. Andréa you didn't run away from Miranda because of what she said you ran away because she hurt you. You got a little of the frost that covers her ass when it comes to her magazine and now you have no idea what to do is that right?"

"Mama that is not what this is about," Andréa was cut off by an impish laugh and the smell of roses.

"Oh my little queen when will you ever learn not to give your heart away to the world?" A shower of pink hearts heralded the arrival of Aphrodite the goddess of Love. "How is my goddess daughter not looking at her heart in this matter hummm? Why is it that all the good warriors never look to me for answers when times get rough? Answer me that warrior babe! Hello sweet pea!"

"Dite now is not a good time we don't need you goofin' things up for us and Andréa is in serious trouble right now if she doesn't leave right this second and beg for forgiveness and suffer the consequences of her actions." Forest green eyes burned with anger at the goddess but one look at her wife calmed her down a tad.

"Unfortunately Gabrielle she is right in this matter, I believe. Andréa tell your mother what you have confided in me over the last couple of weeks." Ice blue eyes now bored into her daughter.

"Mama I can't please… I don't want to relive all the pain and emotion I have had to suffer…"

"Now!" the voice left no room for discussion.

"I think I may have fallen in love with her Mom, I don't want to have to face her again… I … I … I can't" brown eyes dipped at the last words.

"Fallen? Cutie pie you crashed ungracefully and burned to a crispy when you met that woman. The vibes made me blush and Cupie blamed it all on me but let me tell you I had nothing to do with it at all!" Aphrodite said with a huge smirk on her face.

Andréa and her mothers had the grace to blush at the goddess' words. "Thank you Auntie for pointing that out so blatantly" Andréa rolled her eyes which got her smacked in the arm. "I don't know how to describe what I feel when I am around her. Hades I don't know how to describe how I feel when I am not around her. It nearly killed me when I walked away today, and to not answer her call… I would rather be poisoned with that stuff you were Mom, than throw my phone away."

At that admission the little blonde caught her breath. She knew exactly what her daughter was going through the very thought of not begin near her wife nearly killed her. Love this strong was reserved for those who had found their soul mates, those who had found their other half. "Tell me when you noticed these feelings."

"When I first met her," Andréa smiled sheepishly. "We locked eyes and it was like all the air was gone from the room. Her fingers brushed mine when I handed her my papers and I felt a surge go through me like a vast amount of magik was released. She felt it too though she would never own up to it. Her eyebrows rose for a second and she blushed. I have never felt something so powerful. Any touch is electric and…"her voice trailed off as she got lost in her memories.

"You have to go back."

"Mother!"

"No you have to go back. You will die if you don't you need to go back and save yourself and her. You both will begin to die if you don't little by little until there is nothing left but the shell of yourselves. You're soul mates, and you belong together." The words whispered brought reality crashing back down on the blonde.


	2. Kneeling

**Chapter 1**

Here she was back in the Dragon's layer praying she would walk away only slightly burned. When she had knocked on the woman's door five minutes ago she had fully expected to be turned away but the editor had simply turned and walked further into the room leaving the door standing open. Andréa walked in and had found she had the urge to kneel before her "queen" like she would her mother when called fourth to be punished before The Nation. Running with her heart Andréa calmly walked into the room and fell to her knees before the woman who had taken the same seat she had cried on just the night before.

"What are you doing?" seeing her assistant… former assistant… assistant… whatever she was kneeling before her was a surprise and took her breath away at the same time. _Stop it Mira she does not want you like that_.

Andréa looked up at her through her lashes and realized what she had done. Not only was she kneeling in front of the woman of her desires but she had submitted to her, bowing her head and laying her hands out in supplication to her punishment. Slowly she found the words to answer, "I was raised to receive punishment this way from those I care about. My sense of honor does not allow me to stand in front of one I have wronged so badly. Especially when she is one that…" She stopped her mind catching up to and stopping her from professing her love to her boss and making the situation worse.

"When she is one that… what Andréa? If your sense of honor is so high then finish your thought" Miranda quirked her iconic eyebrow and waited for the last words from the girl.

"When she is one that I…"Andréa let out a deep sigh and then looked up into the blue eyes that had swallowed her soul since that first time and "that I love." Then she waited to see the disgust in those eyes that would crush her heart.

Miranda clung to every word that stumbled out of the girl's mouth and when she heard the sincerity and saw the dark look of arousal in those doe eyes she got overwhelmed. Closing her eyes to collect herself and to get a hold of her libido she then looked back into deep pools of brown. The love that poured out of them caused her to throw her good sense out the window and to act on impulse. She grabbed the trembling chin in her hand and pulled the young woman forward until their lips met for the first time. The electrical shock that passed through their lips caused them to pull back and then with more courage they dove for a second taste of the soft lips. Andréa felt those deceitfully strong hands wind around her neck as she reached up to wind her fingers into the iconic silver hair.

Parting for much needed oxygen was hard because the sense of loss was so strong. "Andréa," Miranda panted placing soft kisses along her jaw moving toward a sensitive ear. Hitting a particularly sensitive spot she paid attention to it, soaking in the small moans she caused before nibbling on the delicate earlobe for a second. "Andréa, I love you too," Miranda said before pulling back to look into her eyes again. For just a second Andréa broke eye contact to look over Miranda's shoulder. Flashing a dazzling smile at her goddess mother before sinking back into blue eyes that she would never tire of. "I don't want to lose you but we cannot have a relationship in the office. You also have to pay for the…" her words were cut off by another searing kiss.

"Ra… I don't want to put your job in jeopardy so I will leave or I can see what I can do to minimize the press and let HR know and I will keep my job until I can find you another assistant that is worthy to wait on your professional needs. I also want to do this right and falling into bed with you no matter how much I would love to do it right now is not the right thing to do. Don't give me that look we have waited this long, just a little longer should not hurt us. Plus there are some things you need to know about me before I can ask you to commit to me, and there are the girls to think about and my family…"

"The girls love you and always ask about you darling but if you ask me to wait I will. I could wait an eternity if only you are on the other side," Miranda sounded a little disappointed but the strength of the convection astounded Andréa. "You may do as you wish when it comes to your job, I trust you to make the correct decision but if you stay we will NOT be able to do anything in the office, am I clear?"

"Crystal. I am going to go next door now and go to bed however there is just one more thing before I do…" Andréa said before leaning over and softly and chastely kissing the editor once more. The kiss lasted but when Miranda went to deepen it Andréa pulled back. "Don't, I won't leave if you do…"

"Who says I want you too?" the iconic eyebrow rose again and Andréa began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your eyebrow thing reminds me of my Mama… she always raises her eyebrow when we are in trouble or she is egging Mom on in suggestion," Andréa giggled then stopped when she realized that she had let some of her past slip. "I see the question but I will not answer it tonight. I really do need to get to bed before I crash or do something else that I may not regret but will be sorry I did not wait for. I love you and I will keep the door open but please don't push me because I will fall and then I will be mad at myself." She got up off the floor and with a peck on the cheek left through the connecting door.

Miranda sat there for a second stunned by what had just occurred. Did she really just say that she loved her assistant? Did Andréa really love her back? She has two mothers… God her lips were so soft. At that thought her lips quirked and she got up off the couch to get ready for bed.

"Mama, Auntie Dite I know you are here… I can smell you," Andréa sighed waiting for double trouble to show up in her room.

"About damn time you did something about all those vibes coz… Bliss thought he was gonna end up with another sibling with all the problems you have been causing," a **very** built young man materialized lying on her bed.

"Cupid!" Andréa squealed and jumped on her bed thanking the gods that she heard the shower running in Miranda's room. "Sorry about that but it is hard for us mortals to show our feelings."

"True but you my dear are no mere mortal either queenie bee" Aphrodite and her moms appeared on the chairs and couch.

"Auntie that is not fair and yes for the time being I am so there!" Andréa hated when it was brought up that she was not fully mortal. "I know that you all are here because you want to meet her but can we not wait until I tell her because I don't want to scare her off on the first night, and it is a little much that you are here at all."

"We know but Rea you need to trust that it is for the best. Nothing is normal in our family you know this. When was the last time your mother and I got any peace from all of this not to mention your siblings. There is also that she has conflict with The Nation have you thought of that?" her dark headed mother complained seeing reason.

"Xena you take all the fun out of the room. Lighten up warrior babe and give your girl some credit. She isn't dumb ya know." Dite was quick to jump to Andréa's defense.

"Thanks guys but if ya'll don't mind I would like to get some sleep before the busy day I have in the morning and I have some calls to make. I will talk to you tomorrow afternoon and I will be there for the council meeting but I will be a little late. Miranda has a dinner and I have to be there for the first half of it before I can leave. Good night Mom, Mama, Cupid, Auntie, see you tomorrow," and with that she left the room to take a shower.

It was dark and she had been tossing and turning for three hours finally giving up Miranda walked over to the door separating hers and Andréa's rooms. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and looked in. "Andréa? Are you asleep?"

"Ra… is everything alright?" a sleepy voice preceded her as she walked over to the door and took the woman in her arms. She felt the body melt into her as if on instinct. "Come on" she chuckled "let's go to bed maybe we can get some sleep before the day begins." Andréa led the older woman to the bed and tucked her in then got in behind her and spooned her.

Miranda woke to the muffled sound of her cell phone going off but she couldn't find it. It wasn't on the nightstand where she put it and it sounded so far away. Wait her pillow was moving and a hand was holding her close, _Andréa._ Her phone stopped sounding but Andréa's began shortly after.

"Phone… Ra, please, my arm…" Andréa mumbled pulling her arm free of the hand clutching it to Miranda's chest. "Andréa Sachs…"

"Six! Where is Miranda she is late for her morning run through with the staff and she is not answering her phone…"

"Good morning to you too Nigel. She is not late it is only… By the gods late… I will find her and get her there as soon as I can. Bye Nigel." Andréa hung up the phone and then sat up abruptly shaking the woman in her arms, who had started to dose again. "Ra, love, you need to get up you are late." Andréa kissed the woman lightly causing her to stir.

"Mmmhhmm… Morning darling. I am not late everyone else is simply early, now kiss me and I will go get ready," with that Miranda pulled the young woman down into a deep kiss before pulling away to leave the room. She heard the brunette moan and flop back on the bed. "Darling me being late makes you really late," she chuckled as she heard frantic feet in the next room.


	3. Changes in Paris

The day was long and full to the brim and as night came Andréa began to get anxious and started to fidget more frequently. "Andréa come with me," the tone brokered no room for argument and she obediently followed the editor into the ladies room. Checking to make sure no one else was in the room Miranda locked the door and then pulled her companion in to a full body hug. "Talk to me Love, what is bothering you?"

Andréa sighed fighting with herself on whether or not to reveal what she had to do tonight. Giving up because she knew that Miranda would find out eventually she relented and melted into the hug before backing up and sitting them on the chase in the room. "I have to go to a Council meeting tonight with my parents. The story behind this is long and drawn out and I will tell you the whole of it tonight when I get back but I cannot get out of this and as soon as I am free here I have to go and meet my mothers. I hate going but I have a duty to my family and my tribe to be there. That is what is bothering me."

"Thank you for trusting me. I don't understand but I have a feeling that I will not be able to until you tell me everything. After we finish with dinner you may go but please promise you will come back to me… I do **not** think I can survive without you any longer," blue eyes locked with brown.

"I will be back but I don't know the time. Do not wait up for me because I have a feeling I will be extremely late. I love you and will always come back I couldn't stay away even if Cerberus tried to keep me," Andréa smiled and some of the tension melted away from her body. Kissing Miranda chastely she got up and led them out of the bathroom.

"My queen, Consort," Andréa had changed out of her dress and into her leathers coming into the House of Franks. She bowed in respect showing the Amazon sign of peace. "Regent, Honored members of the Council, Venerable Elders," once again she bowed before claiming her place beside her younger mother.

"Princess" Gabrielle acknowledged her daughter for the whole of those gathered. "We were discussing Jacqueline Follett and her new responsibilities, care to elaborate on what happened?" she asked turning to her daughter.

"Jacqueline was in league with Irving Ravitz at trying to replace Miranda Priestly as Editor-in-Chief for Runway. Ra… um… Ms. Priestly in turn set Jacqueline up in the position of President of Holt International and gave Mr. Ravitz a copy of all the designers and employees who would follow her if she ever left Runway," Andréa quickly gave a synopsis of what occurred between her boss and her French sister.

"You saw some of the designs for the magazine under Jacqueline correct? What did you think Princess?" Bellona, an esteemed French elder, asked.

"Yes I did see a mock up of the new magazine, however I cannot say that the changes made to the magazine would meet our standards in any form or fashion. We are much safer at this point backing Ra… um… Ms. Priestly than we would backing Jacqueline," Andréa said without allowing her disgust enter her voice.

"Are you challenging Jacqueline, Princess? What exactly do you mean we would be better off backing Ms. Priestly?" Caralina, Jacqueline's mother, leveled at Andréa.

"No venerable elder I am not challenging your daughter I am simply saying that her idea of presenting the female body is less of the Amazon way than Miranda's ever could be. She is at least brought up in our way of thinking and yet she blatantly disregards all of her teaching to promote skinny and sickly," by the end of her tirade Andréa had risen from her seat and was leaning over the table in front of her.

"I will look into this matter myself Caralina, have Jacqueline send over her original mock ups and I will see for myself if these accusations are true. Andréa sit down," Queen Gabrielle soothed before a fight broke out.

"Princess how is it coming with Miranda? When will we see a report on the charges brought against her?" the owner of the question left unidentified as a multitude of voices began to question the same.

"My observations of Miranda are quickly coming to the conclusion that she is trying to change the way models are presented but there is not much agreement coming from those above her. I believe that her charges will be brought to light soon and those who need to be charged further will also be brought fourth at that time," Andréa finished. She sat quietly taking notes until the end of the meeting.

It was nearly sunrise when she walked back into her room looking for the editor she saw no signs of her until she walked out onto the balcony. "The sunrise is beautiful is it not Andréa?" the soft voice gracing her ears as she walked up behind the figure and hugged her from behind.

"It rivals your beauty but falls short my love. I told you not to wait for me, you need your rest Miranda you have another long day that starts out with breakfast in an hour and a half," Andréa admonished between the kisses she planted along the graceful neck presented her.

"Mmmhhmm… I couldn't sleep without you," Miranda turned and kissed the young woman firmly. "I am going to ask my assistant to cancel my morning so that I may enjoy it with my beautiful girlfriend who looks so damn sexy in her outfit. She is lucky that I am so strong willed because I would have eaten her already if she had not asked me to wait," she purred going in for another breath-taking kiss.

"Let me change and then I will cancel your morning…"

"NO!"

"No? But you just and…" her protests were cut off by a finger on her lips.

"No Andréa you may not change. There is a story behind this outfit, one I believe is owed me and I will not have you wear anything else until I understand its meaning in your life."

"Yes Miranda," Andréa bowed her head and then turned to make the appropriate phone calls to cancel the fashion maven's morning.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch, brown hair spread out on Miranda's lap her fingers tangled in the soft down. "Now start at the beginning and I will try not to interrupt you."

"Yes Miranda…" Andréa giggled and then with a giggle at the eyebrow raised at her she began "What I am about to tell you must never be repeated, EVER! Thousands of years ago the gods looked over the earth and saw that it was empty and so they made man and woman. When a village lost all of their men to a war created by Ares the women banded together and created The Nation. This nation was an all female nation that left no room for the male species, and they called themselves Amazons. You have heard of Wonder Woman and her amazons' right? Well we are the real deal. We have no super powers but we are, mostly, an all female tribe. Artemis looked down on this band of women and decided to bless them and so she became our patron goddess.

"Throughout the centuries our queens have come and gone and we have gone from a group of ragtag women to a nation that spans the world. Our grip is firm and we rule the world with an iron fist. My mother is the queen of the Greek Amazons and of the entire Nation and she has ruled for centuries. Ah no questions you promised. Any way her being my mother makes me the princess and heir apparent to the throne of The Nation. I am also the queen of the North American tribes as well. I am blessed to be the daughter of Queen Gabrielle, Battling Bard of Potidaea chosen of Artemis and Aphrodite, daughter of Apollo and Heubecca and her Consort Xena, Warrior Princess, Black Lion of Amphipolis yadda yadda, chosen of Ares and blessed by Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, Athena, and Cyrene. All those titles fall into their laps and being the daughters of the gods makes them immortal. That leaves me, I am Warrior Andréa Lucy René of Greece, Daughter of the Gods, Xena and Gabrielle, goddess daughter and chosen of Aphrodite, chosen of Artemis, Ares, and the Fates, Princess of the Amazon Nation and heir apparent of the throne of the Greek gods.

"I know a lot to take in, but there it is my history in a nutshell. The story behind my leathers is simple, we, my parents and I, had a meeting with the Regent Ephiny, the Council and the Elders of France. For these lovely little affairs we have to wear traditional leathers and carry our masks and weapons. I left my mask with my mothers." Taking a deep breath Andréa looked up into blue eyes that had tear tracks and a small smile as well as some confusion hiding there. She sat up and took a stilled hand. Bringing it to her lips. "Talk to me. Say something, please even if it is that I am completely crazy and you want me out. I am a big girl I can handle it."

"Wow… I mean yeah it's a lot to take in but wow that is a past." Miranda snorted. "That also explains the weird message I got last night from that old woman. She said no matter what I was to believe every word you said because you were indeed a child of the gods."

"What? What did this woman look like?" Andréa asked now slightly agitated.

"She looked like she might have been tall at one point but was bent with age, and she had red hair with silver almost woven in… why what's wrong?"

Andréa had jumped up at the description and began pacing, "Auntie, Artemis get your sorry asses down here now!"

The smell of roses accompanied a shower of pink butterflies and then a flash of sliver revealed two women to Miranda. The one with red hair, and who looked very similar to the one she saw last night, was dressed in white leathers similar to what Andréa had on with the crescent moon embroidered on them in sliver thread that would match Miranda's hair. The woman looked every inch a warrior and she carried a silver bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, a simple silver circlet ran across her forehead. The other woman was shorter and had bleach blonde hair. She was dressed in pink negligee but was covered by a pink silk robe; a pink ribbon was woven into her hair.

"Oh Cutie Pie, don't be mad at us, just try and see it from our point of view. We thought we were helping. Making your job easier." The blonde was the first to address the now furious Andréa.

"Auntie if I wanted your help I would have asked for it. As for what you did, thank you but it would have been so much better if she would have not been prepared that way I could gage her reaction better," Andréa was fuming and she was pacing a hole in the floor.

"Andréa, sit down love. Let me tell you what is running around in my head," Miranda grabbed a hand as it passed her by and she tugged the pacer down beside her. "First of all thank you for being open with me. That is a lot to take in but like you said I am a big girl and I can deal. Second I… LOVE you and nothing you say or do will push me away unless I die or you no longer want me. Lastly they have done nothing to me to impair my judgment; they only served to open my mind for me to take your words at full value. I love you my darling and nothing will change that," she kissed the girl's nose and hugged her tight.

"I am sorry chosen. I should not have interfered but I could not let you and my… Miranda lose each other and that was the only way I knew how to." The red head now spoke, her voice soft. She silently hoped that no one had caught her tiny slip but when Andréa had looked at her she silently cursed her tongue. With that she left in a flash of sliver.

"Whelp guess that means I should leave also. Later Cutie, bye Dragon." Aphrodite kissed them both on the forehead and then left in a shower of golden sparkles.

"She called me a dragon?"

"Yeah Auntie has a thing for nicknames. She has this surfer persona that she insists on keeping around," she smirked with an eye roll. "You really love me that much?" Andréa turned to the woman sitting next to her, her eyebrow cocked much like her mama's.

Picking up the hand that sat closest to her she interlaced their fingers before bringing them to her lips. "Yes I really do love you that much. Come, let's go to bed you didn't get any sleep last night," she pulled Andréa up and led her to bed.


	4. Telling the Twins

**AN: Thousands of apologies and thank you so much for the reviews... School and all that fun stuff keeping me from my story. I have lots of up dates for you. I am glad you like it so far. **

**AN: No Beta so all mistakes are mine. I dont own anything yadda yadda... Please keep the reviews coming and I will up date as I can. PS reviews make them come faster ;)**

Miranda woke to the feeling of being watched but it was not scary for her. She opened her eyes to see beautiful brown orbs devouring her. "Enjoying the view darling?"

"Very much so… by the gods what you do to me woman… it's unholy and extremely unfair," the red lips turned into a pout that was so kissable that Miranda captured them without preamble. "Good morning gorgeous. We have the whole day because your dinner date had to cancel; she has two very sick children and cannot possibly show now."

"Fabulous. I was just about to ask my wonderful assistant to cancel anyway. It seems my attention is needed elsewhere tonight."

"Yes but first you need to call the girls and let them know what is going on. I will not have you putting me before them. Ra, don't fight me on this just do it please."

"Alright but we should call them together, they need to know that this is real and you are to be a part of our lives in a way Ste…

"Don't please… don't say his name. I could kill him for what he did to you please. We can call the girls right now."

"Mmmhhmm… I love you Andréa." Miranda kissed her again for a long moment then got up to get her phone. She returned to the bed and snuggled into her young companion while listening for the ring. "Hello Bobbsey! Yes Mommy has been working very hard… I'm sorry I have not had the chance to call you… no baby… yes… yes… Is your sister there? Oh good put it on speaker… Hello Cassidy… Yes I love you too Bobbsey. I have something to tell you too can you listen to me for a minute? Okay I am going to put you on speaker… Yes baby. You remember my assistant Andréa right?"

"Hello girls!"

"Andy!"

"Andy!"

"Bobbseies, Mommy needs to tell you something please."

"Yes Mommy,"

"Stephen and I are getting a divorce and…"

"Yay!"

"Good!"

"AND… Andréa and I are going to be spending a lot of time together in the next couple of weeks."

"About time you guys got together!"

"Yeah when are you moving in Andy?"

"Girls! Stop that, your mom and I just got together and for your information it may not work out so there."

"Oh please,"

"Yeah you guys have only been oblivious for ages…"

"Andréa they bring up a valid point."

"Not you too, with the face and the eyes… fine I will think about it and you and I will be having a discussion." Andréa tried not to laugh at the puppy eyes Miranda was giving her. "Goodnight girls I have some things to get done."

"Goodnight Andy!"

She kissed Miranda and moved off the bed to search for her laptop. Listening to the giggling coming from the phone conversation Andréa pulled up The Nation's database and logged in. She began her weekly report on Miranda's conduct for the week and left out the conversation they had in the car before adding the new aspect of their relationship, better to be up front with the council than to have it drug through the mud later. An hour later she was finished and the report was filed. She looked up to find that Miranda had ordered supper and had sat the table while she was working and thanked the gods for a thoughtful partner.

She walked up behind the woman who had gotten lost in thought and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the bare skin of her shoulder. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too, and as much as I want to stay like this dinner is getting cold," the older woman made to pull out of the embrace but Andréa simply picked her up and carried her over to the table sitting her in a chair and pulling the other one close.

"We need to talk sexy lady, and not just about you encouraging the twins. We have some serious matters to discuss. Eat first and then I want to set some records straight."

Dinner was quiet as each woman fell to her own thoughts but the silence was companionable and neither really minded that there was no chatter. After dinner they moved to sit on the couch but after a minuet Andréa got up to pace.

"What is worrying you so much darling?" Miranda was concerned about her young love, she only paced when she was worried. It never occurred to her how she knew this she just did.

"I have told the Council about us but I am not worried so much about coming out as I am about the reaction to the new development. I am worried that they might reassign me to Siberia or something to punish me."

"Why would they punish you for loving someone? Is it because I am not Amazon?"

"No!" the word sounded harsh and Andréa immediately regretted the way it sounded. She knelt before the editor and cupped her face in her hands, softening her voice, "No Sweetheart, it has nothing to do with you not being Amazon, and it is not because I love you. The reason they would punish me is because falling in love with you clouds my judgment when it comes to the task I was given." She placed a kiss on Miranda's forehead and stepped back.

"What is your task?" the question whispered because she knew it had something to do with her. The pain in the young woman's face was all she needed to know. She looked away ashamed of whatever it was she had done wrong.

"I was assigned to watch you and to bring you under our guidance. You are one of the few people in the fashion industry that is not Amazon, nor do you follow our ways. I was tasked with introducing you to our ways and to bring you to justice," her words faded but the silence that followed was heavy with unanswered questions.

"Justice?"

"Don't for a second believe that I do not love you because I do… with all my heart. I love you so much it hurts, but I cannot stop my sisters from bringing justice on your head. That you do not know our ways is helpful."

"What have I done wrong? What could I possibly have done that needs to be punished?" blue eyes flashed with anger and confusion.

"You do not portray the female body in a strong way. You are a very strong woman but the way you showcase very thin and sickly models is not okay. I know that skinny is in right now, but these girls starve themselves to look pretty. They do not know that a healthy woman is what the world wants to see because they only know what is in style. Thousands of girls die each year of starvation and millions go into hospitals and rehab because they do not eat properly. This is what you are being charged with, the destruction of the female standards and the corruption of the female mind."

"I didn't know. I didn't know I never have looked at the number of people I hurt. I didn't know. I am so sorry Andréa. I… I …" the silver head dropped and her body began to tremble, wracked with her sobs.

Andréa wrapped her arms around her love and rocked her gently whispering words of comfort. She held her until she calmed down and pulled back to kiss the tears away. "I know that you didn't know. I understand and that is why I have been fighting so hard to lessen the charges wagered against you. My love, I cannot bear to see you this way please, let me fight for you."

"Andréa I …"

"Hush. I love you and we will get through this. I have made my observations and put my thoughts on the charges into my reports. I will continue to do so until our Elders and the Council have made their decision or I am removed from my post. I will help you implement changes so that you can work with our Council as well. I…" knocking at the door stopped her from saying more. "I'll go get the door. Here blow your nose and wipe your tears, Love, I will be back." Going to the door she opened it to find Nigel.

"Where is she? She has been missing all day and neither of you have been answering your phones. We thought you had died or something."

"Yeah or something…" Andréa snorted and then opened the door to let Nigel in. "Just a second, Miranda, Nigel is here."

"Just a minute," the reply came from behind the bathroom door. "This had better be good Nigel!" she snapped.

"Where have you been Miranda? We have been trying to get a hold of you. James is furious that Jacqueline is his new President and Irv has begun mumbling to himself, he left for New York this morning and no one understands why. What is going on? Did the apocalypse happen and I missed it or what?"

"Nigel deep breaths. I didn't know about Jacqueline but Irving tried to fire me yesterday and I simply gave him the List. As for him leaving I don't know about that either." She turned to her lover who was back in assistant mode standing quietly in the back of the room fidgeting. "Andréa do you have something to say or do you wish to continue to fidget?"

"Yes, Miranda… I mean no Miranda… I mean umm… I'll just shut up." Andréa bowed her head and placed her hands behind her back.

"Coffee. Nigel what else is so pressing that you have disrupted my evening off? I was unaware that I had anything else except the showing and dinner that was canceled," she watched as Andréa crossed the room to the coffee machine before turning to look at the man.

"Mira I heard about Stephen, and what he did to you. I came here as a friend to check on you," concern softening his voice and coloring his eyes.

They both turned at the angry growl that left the assistant's lips as she sat two cups in front of them. "Will there be anything else Miranda?"

"No Andréa, come and sit with us. Nigel, I am handling this quiet well. As you can see I have not gone off the deep end. I knew it was coming anyway, I just expected him to be more of a man when it came to this," she sighed the last part and had to keep her laughter in check when she heard the soft snort come from the young woman sitting next to Nigel.

For his part Nigel looked at Andréa as if she had grown two heads. One did not snort at anything Miranda Priestly said even if the remark was worthy of one. When he realized that Miranda was not going to do anything to the young woman who was breaking rules left and right his awed gaze turned to her. _She must really be ill if she is not going to slaughter Six for that snort._

"I do not have two heads so quit looking at me as if I do. Nigel, please behave yourself. Andréa if you find my remarks so offensive then leave," Miranda cocked her eyebrow knowing that it would cause her love to giggle, it always did. She was rewarded when Andréa nodded biting her hand and practically running from the room.

"That is the Miranda I know and love. Well so long as I do not need to do any damage control I think I may wander the streets of Paris and see if I can find me a French man…" Nigel wiggled his eyebrows. "Good night Mira, darling sweet dreams." He walked through the door Andréa fled through so Miranda finished her coffee and waited for her lover to return to her. They still had to chat about her incorrigible behavior.

"Six what the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to lose your head?" Nigel was flabbergasted at the young woman's behavior. NO ONE laughed at Miranda Priestly and walked away. Then again this was Six and she could do almost anything when it came to the famous icon.

"I don't know Nigel. I just had a thought and… by the gods I laughed at her… I am so dead" Andy sounded devastated but really she was extremely aroused at the thought of her punishment for laughing at the editor. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do but if she ever catches on you can bet your size four ass that she will never let you have a job on the east coast. You cannot just run around hating on her ex-husbands. She is one woman that is not to be fussed over and she is straight as an arrow Six. Do not lose your heart over her!" and with that he left.


	5. Summons

"But you're so wrong Nige, and she's all mine," Andréa smirked to herself before waltzing back into Miranda's room. "Ra, where did you go?"

"In here darling," Andréa followed the sound of her soon to be lover's voice to her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed in her robe. Andréa strutted over and straddled her hips. "Mmmhhmm… fancy meeting you here," Miranda purred against soft lips before kissing them.

Andréa sunk her hands into soft silver hair and deepened the kiss. Tongues stroked and fought for dominance. They worked on memorizing every surface of the other hot mouth as hands began to search for skin. "Oh Ra, what you do to me," Andréa panted as wet open kisses were planted along her neck, teeth and tongue applied at random.

"I love you, my princess," Miranda whispered in her ear as she licked the shell. Suddenly her back met the mattress and she had a very aroused assistant looking down into her eyes. The look made her think of a panther toying with its prey before it ate it, and just as her Andréa went for the kill there was a flash of blue and a man dressed in leather cleared his throat.

"Two words lady, She's MINE!" the man pointed and Andréa was pulled across the room.

"Ares you bastard! That time in the cave did nothing for you!" Andréa hissed. For Ares to show up in France was unexpected and she was upset by what that meant for her in the eyes of the Olympians. "Uncle how dare you!" she began pacing again.

"Look warrior you belong to me!" Ares looked like he was getting angry and he was about to strike out.

"I belong to one person. I may be your chosen Ares but so is Mama and like her I only belong to my soul mate, HER!" Andréa pointed to Miranda. "YOU are overstepping your bounds God of War! I would hate to have to punish my favorite uncle because he hit his head and forgot who he has become."

The god laughed and the smiled so evilly that Miranda shuddered. "You do have guts Princess, I will give you that. Come here kiddo!" his tone turned playful as he opened his arms to Andréa and she rushed into them.

"You scared me there for a minute Uncle Air-head. I thought I was gonna have to put you back in your cave for a second."

"Sorry Andy but you know I like the drama…"

"Tell me about it. You don't have to go around scaring the life out of my mate though that is totally uncalled for."

"Andréa…" she waited for doe eyes to focus on her. "English please Darling; I don't understand a word that has been said."

"Sorry Ra, I forget no one speaks Ancient Greek any more. Uncle this is Miranda Priestly. Miranda this is my Uncle Ares, God of War. Speaking of, where is Horace?" Andréa amended switching back to English.

"Miranda. Oh he is with Dite, I think she took him to the spa or something," Ares rolled his eyes at the thought of the Dog of War at the spa, making Andy laugh. "Sorry for interrupting but I have an urgent message from the Fates. Princess Andréa yadda yadda, you are to report to the temple of Artemis as soon as you get back to New York. I don't know when I became the official messenger for the Fates but there you are… Later," and with a flash he was gone.

"OOOOkaaaay… that was weird. I have never been summoned to Artemis' temple by the Fates."

"Andréa what just happened?"

"More god stuff… I will need a day or so when we get back to get everything under control again."

"Stuff? Really Andréa could you not use another word?"

"Yes but I choose to use stuff because I know you absolutely hate that word."

"If you must, you may have your day because I normally take two off for my girls when I get back from travelling anyway. Spend the second day with us?"

"I will be there. Have I told you I love you?"

"Not since we were interrupted."

"I love you! Now where was I?" Andréa crawled back onto the bed and once again reminded Miranda of a huge panther stalking her prey. When Andréa was settled back straddling the editor she leaned down and captured her lips for a bruising kiss before smiling wickedly. "Ah yes we were about to have a discussion on incorrigible attitudes when it comes to backing children." She leaned down for another kiss. "Do you really want me at your house Ra? Cause I know I am a handful and…" another searing kiss interrupted her thought.

"Yes I really want you at the town house and any other residence I find myself occupying for the rest of forever," Miranda stated matter-of-factly. "As far as having chats about punishments I believe that someone thought she would get away with running from me. As this issue has yet to be resolved I would like to know how the guilty party pleads," and with that she easily flipped them so that she was on top straddling young hips.

"By the gods as long as you have me pinned like this I plead guilty to everything. I would plead guilty to killing Abraham Lincoln with you questioning me like that," the admission was horse and the young woman had begun to struggle for breath.

"How should I repay my assistant for leaving me in my greatest hour of need? Hmmmm? Then again with her out of the picture I got a sexy new girlfriend, and a competent assistant to boot. What kind of punishment does she deserve?" Miranda had slowly worked each button of Andréa's shirt loose and was petting her stomach as she finished.

"Mmmhhmm… Miranda please, please sweetheart, as much as I want to, now is not the right time. Please…"Andréa moaned when the pressure was removed from her legs and was returned to her side holding her close. "Thank you sweetheart and I promise soon but not right now. I just can't not without knowing what will happen and if this is for real."

"I know Darling. I am so sorry. I should not have pushed, I promised to wait until you were ready but sometimes I don't know if I can honor your wishes with how damn sexy you are," she purred as she tenderly kissed the chestnut crowned temple. "Go. Get ready for bed but please sleep with me tonight. I don't think I can sleep without you in my arms anymore."

Andréa kissed her lightly and promised to be back shortly. She walked off to change and get ready for sleep. "The gods I love you Ra. You are sensational and only you my dear 'Ice Queen' could make my heart melt so quickly," Andréa strode back into the room to find the editor sitting in her pajamas looking at her emails.

"Mmmhhmm… it is you my dear that is sensational… to have melted the Ice Queen and prove she truly does have a heart," Andréa stopped her mumblings with a heated kiss. They broke apart when they were starved for oxygen and then murmured goodnights before settling into peaceful slumbers.


	6. Home Problems

**Chapter 5**

The annoying sound of beeping woke Andréa up as the sun peeped into the room. "Mmmhhmm… Ra." She snuggled into the woman next to her holding her close. She gently leaned over and kissed her love lightly on the lips. She figured she would let the woman sleep a little longer and got up to take a shower.

For her part Miranda woke with the touch of Andréa's lips and she waited patiently for her soul mate to finish her shower before she got her real good morning kiss. Andréa was ambushed when she walked out of the bathroom. Soft lips enveloped hers and she immediately melted into the editors arms. They spent most of the morning making out like a couple of horny teenagers before they realized that they would be late if they were not careful. Miranda was showered and dress to work in an outfit that she knew would keep Andréa's mind busy all day. Andréa had to find a scarf to wear that morning and then ready to go they left for breakfast after another round of soft kisses.

To keep from touching each other Miranda found things for Andréa to do away from her and when they were in the same space they stayed on opposite ends of the room. The looks were searing and they were lucky no one caught them in a heated stare. At one point the editor couldn't take it any longer and nodded to the bathroom. When they were certain they were alone she locked the door and kissed the daylights out of Andréa.

"Darling why did you have to ware that scarf today? It's effectively driving me insane."

"Well if someone wouldn't have been over zealous this morning I would not have a delectable little hickey to hide from the rest of the world."

"What? Let me see." She pulled the scarf away to see a perfect little discolored patch on Andréa's neck. "Oh Darling I am so sorry."

"Ra, it is perfectly alright. I love being marked by you it means the world to me but I don't think now is the right time to let the world know I belong to you," Andréa soothed her kissing her lightly. "We need to get back before we are missed."

"Yes dear, one thing first. Not that it bothers me but why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Ra. It's nice I have never heard that nickname and I just wanted to know the drive behind it."

"Oh well you see we have a couple of Miranda's in my tribe and they go by Mira or Rand or even Randi but I have never liked those. Ra is short and sweet but it is also to the point much like you."

"I like it and it is even more special because of the meaning behind it. Thank you Darling. Now then back to work," Andréa was amazed at the immediate change in her soul mate. From warm and caring to icy cold in the two seconds it took to unlock the door.

**Chapter6**

Andréa showed up early at the town house two days after the team had returned from Paris. Before she even had a chance to knock the door was opened by two worried red heads.

"Andy what is wrong with Mom? She hasn't eaten and she paced the house all last night."

"What did you do to her? Fix it before we have a major problem."

"Well hello to you too girls. You say she hasn't eaten or slept?" at a shake of twin heads she chuckled and then stated the obvious. "I hate to break it to ya girlies but it sounds like your mom is in love," she hit them with one of her megawatt smiles and then asked if she was allowed into the house.

"Andréa? Is that you?" Miranda sprinted down the stairs and jumped into open arms.

"Whoa there speedy slow down before you hurt yourself. Let's try this again. Hello Ra how are you?" she grinned as she sat the smaller woman back on her own two feet.

"I have been a mess as my children have probably informed you. Not only were you…mphhh…" a hand covered her mouth until she calmed down a bit and then allowed her to start over. "Hello Darling, I have missed you greatly," she cocked an eyebrow effectively scoring her a giggle and a kiss.

"Much better. Now it has been commanded that I fix you and put you back to being the way you normally are so I am pleased to inform you that I have brought an overnight bag. I would also like to inform the not so quiet eavesdroppers that it is not polite to listen to other people's conversations especially when it is between two adults. One never knows what one might hear." Two gasps informed her that she was correct in her hearing the two girls come up behind them in the doorway.

"How did you know?"

"Mom did you hear us?"

"No Bobbseies I did not but I have a feeling that Andréa's hearing is much better than mine will ever hope to be so you may not be able to get away with much."

"We didn't even make a sound how did you hear us?"

"Yeah how Andy?"

"I have learned to listen to what is behind the sounds and so I can hear much more than the average human can."

"Cool!"

"Teach us?"

"Maybe but anything I teach you I will teach your mom too so she will know everything you guys do."

"Sweet!" the stereo sound of their voices echoed as they ran off deeper into the house.

"Now that we no longer have an audience… Kiss me!" she knew that she sounded desperate but Miranda didn't care. She had been craving those lips for over twenty four hours, and like a drug addict needed her fix. The kiss was slow, heated and ended much too quickly for her liking but with the promise of more to come she was sure that she would be satisfied for the time being.

They spent the day relaxing with the twins having a movie marathon. Miranda had never been so happy in her life. Normally a day like this would have grated on her nerves and she would be looking forward to the arrival of The Book that night but today was different. The difference was her Andréa. The young woman brought a dynamic to the house that wasn't there before. She made an effort to include both of her girls' tastes into whatever they were doing. The attention her lover leveled on her children warmed her heart to aching with the love she had for her. Every time she thought she could not love the woman any more she did something that proved she could. The girls had to take a nap after all the fun they had after lunch. They had never in their diaper-less days taken a nap. She was amazed at the energy she felt flowing through the house all because this young woman was there investing in their lives.

Andréa walked into the den and saw tears in her lover's eyes. Concerned she waited for those blue eyes to look into hers and when they did she saw love and amazement in their depths. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout blue eyes?"

"How can you love me so much? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of love?" Miranda let the tears flow down her cheeks. "Every time I think I could not possibly love you any more you go and do something to prove me wrong and… and… my girls… they have never been so happy. I love you so much it hurts. I was a mess all yesterday and last night. The whole world was off its axis until you walked in through that door this morning. Please Darling; please never leave me again… I don't think I could survive another minute without you." She pulled the young woman close and buried her face in the soft spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh Ra! I love you so much… I cannot promise to never leave but I will promise to always come back. I was a wreck too. I thought my mothers were going to tranquilize me because I couldn't sleep. I paced the temple the whole night worried sick that something would happen and I would never see your face again." Andréa pulled the sliver head up to meet her gaze. She kissed away the tears before falling into endless pools of blue. Then slowly so as not to scare her Andréa lowered her mouth to Miranda's and kissed her. It was the softest kiss they had shared to date and it lasted for what seemed an eternity. That kiss held more promise and passion than any words could have dreamed to express. They cuddled into each other and fell asleep curled on the couch. That is how the twins found them two hours later before the doorbell rang.

"Mom, Andy, someone is at the door."

"S'okay, Ra I'll get it." Andréa said standing up and stretching herself to lengthen out again. She had woken as soon as she had heard the twins wake up but was content to lay with Miranda in her arms until they decided to come wake them; the doorbell was just an added bonus.


	7. Xena and Gabrielle

"What can I do…? Mom? Mama? What are you doing here?" she asked looking incredulously at her parents.

"We came to meet your soul mate and her children if that is alright with you. Everyone else has met her why can't we?" her Mama got straight to the point like always.

"May we come in or do we have to stay out here?"

"Oh yeah. Come in let me get the girls…" she turned to walk further into the house. "Ra, Caroline, Cassidy! Someone wants to meet you," She turned back towards her mothers, "This way."

They entered the entertainment room to find the girls playing a video game while Miranda looked up from her book. "Girls, pause the game," she reminded them before looking to Andréa for introductions.

"Yes Mom."

"Mom, Mama, this is Miranda. The one on the left is Caroline and the one on the right is Cassidy. Girls, Miranda, these are my parents, Xena and Gabrielle," introductions were made and Miranda stood to greet the new comers.

"Welcome to our home. You must be Xena?" Miranda looked at the taller of the two who looked like she could kill someone with her gaze. A nod of the head and a grunt told her she was correct. "And that means you are qu… Gabrielle. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"I see that our daughter wasted no time telling you everything. Yes that is my title but you are family and so titles need not be used unless its formal," the petite blonde smiled warmly up at the editor. "You are also going to have to forgive my wife she tends to resort back to her warrior ways when she meets new people she doesn't trust."

"Hey, I do not."

"Yes you do Mama. Everyone knows that," Andréa smirked at her older mother when her wife caught her with her tongue hanging out.

"She also happens to be my oldest child… but I wouldn't have you any other way Warrior Mine," she smile sweetly at her wife.

"You mean you guys are married like a man and a woman?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Girls!"

"No, no, it's a good question. Yes we are married but not like your mom was married to your dad. Our marriage was performed in an ancient ritual and we are bonded together for eternity," Xena answered. Then she turned to her wife silently imploring her to do "the bard thing."

"You are doing just fine on your own Warrior Mine. Why don't you play with the girls while Miranda, Rea and I go have a chat; I will tell the story later if they truly wish to know," and with that they left the room but not before the blonde told her wife not to teach the girls anything.

"Now then, we can have our little chat with out your Mama staring the creeps out of Miranda," she giggled as the woman crooked her eyebrow at her. "Rea you were right, just like Xena it's scary."

"Oh the eyebrow thing. Yeah it has gotten her into trouble a few times. She tends to giggle at it."

"No one giggles at _the_ Miranda Priestly. At least they don't get to live very long afterward if they do."

"I understand that. It took me years to break that wall with my warrior and even now I get in trouble for it," she giggled again. "So, I know you have questions and I have the answers to most of them. Ask away."

"I don't know where to start…" the proud fashion maven ducked her head shyly. "I guess the beginning is a good place but I don't know where that is exactly."

"Why don't I start with a story and you can ask questions along the way?" Gabrielle knew what it was like to be taken by surprise. Her life had been far too long for her not to know what the woman was going through. "It all started on a calm day outside my home town…"

Three hours and many questions later Miranda knew more history than she ever thought possible and there were three extra people sitting in her den. Andréa and Xena were holding a quiet conversation on one end of the couch and her girls were tucked between them. She was tucked possessively under Andréa's arm and Gabrielle was sitting across from them in a chair.

"So does that mean that you will be our grandmothers?" Caroline's curiosity caught up with her.

"Yes we can be if you want," Xena smiled down at the girl and then looked at her sister.

"What should we call you though? Andy what do you call your grandparents?" Cassidy asked slowly giving each word careful consideration. At this question Miranda's heart broke, her parents had not been active in her daughters' lives because her father did not agree on her position and status in life. That her girls craved grandparents that would invest in them was heartbreaking but sweet at the same time.

"Well Mama's mother we call Yaya, and Mom's parents are Amma and Pops." Andréa supplied. "Yaya is Greek for grandmother and Evie named Amma because she could not say Grandma for a long time."

"Who is Evie, Andréa?"

"Eve is my older sister and messenger of Eli. She was given to Mama when Eli brought them back from the dead… what time was that?"

"Too many to remember Little One." Xena smiled at the memory of her daughter and how much like her mama she was.

Gabrielle watched her wife carefully because she knew that memories of Eve could often turn dark if she dwelt on what could have happened for too long.

"May we call you those names Yaya?" Cassidy looked up at Xena expectantly

"Yes, may we Amma?" Caroline looked over at Gabrielle.

"We would be honored to have those names bestowed on us thank you little ones." Xena beamed and caught Gabrielle's eye.

"Why do you call us that? Why little one?"

"It is a term of endearment in our tribe. Daughters and granddaughters are called little one out of respect for their positions within the tribe. Just as elders are call venerable one or their title if they are family," Gabrielle had been patient with all the questions directed at her but she knew that Xena was getting restless and needed something to do.

Andréa also noticed that her warrior mother was getting restless and jumped up promising to be back. She returned with two hefty sized sticks and tossed one to her smaller mother who quickly caught it before turning to the warrior, "I know you have it you never leave home without at least one though in this day and age I will never figure out why. What do ya say to some sparring before we have dinner and show these girls what an Amazon really looks like?" she smiled at the look her mother gave her and then looked at Miranda. "May we please use the back yard to fight? You may watch so long as you promise to stay well enough away girls."

"Yes you may I would like to see all of this warrior 'stuff,'" she shot a rueful grin at her love. "The girls and I will stay on the porch. Dinner was ordered earlier today so it will be here in about an hour or so." The group headed outside to watch the three warriors fight.

"Come on Mom you know that is not fair," Andréa whined as she was once again smacked on the butt.

"Nope but you also know you set yourself up handing me a staff. You are not too bright when it comes to weapon choice little girl. Hand me a staff or Sais and I will kick your ass from here to Olympus and back but anything else and I suck."

"Cut it out Gabrielle. You are good with any weapon you just choose not to use anything else." Xena ducked and then flipped over her daughter to get an attack in on her wife just as Andréa whipped around to dive under the back of her mother's staff again. Flipping once more they all locked staffs and had to call it a draw. The sound of applause was endearing and the trio smiled up at the three on the porch.

"That was soooo cool Andy."

"Teach us please…"

"No weapons until you learn that they are dangerous. Yes it looks like fun but picking up a weapon makes you a target. I don't want you girls to be put in danger just because it looks like fun. I will teach you the rules of survival if you would like," seeing the nod from red curls along with the smirks of her mothers' she began her lesson. "Number one: If you can run, run. Number two: Surrender then run. Number three: If you are outnumbered let them fight while you run. Number four, in the words of Eve: talk like Mommy and run," she heard her parents laugh and continued, "also known as make peace then run. Wisdom comes before weapons."

"Rea is right, use your brain first and normally you can talk your way out of any situation. If you don't believe me ask Gabrielle. She has talked her way out of more problems than I can count but then again her silver tongue has gotten her in to trouble too." Xena winked at the two young ladies in front of her.

"Will you forever hold that over my head Warrior Mine?" she rolled her eyes at her wife.

"You know it baby!" she smirked back and kissed her wife soundly.

After saying their goodbyes and promising to visit often Xena and Gabrielle left the Priestly house. "Alright you two bed time."

"Yes, Mom, Andy can you tuck us in too?"

"Please?"

Andréa smiled at the twins and nodded her assent then chuckled as they thundered up the stairs to get ready for bed. "What are we going to do with those two huh? I mean it's like they never stop going." She chuckled as she and Miranda finished cleaning up the dishes. They moved as one dancing around the kitchen with and ease that would look practiced.

"I haven't the slightest idea Darling but no doubt we will think of something. Come now let's get them settled so that we might have the rest of the night to ourselves. We need to talk about your little excursion last night and what everything will mean for us in the future." Miranda hummed as Andréa wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her body. She kissed the editors soft neck before releasing her and following her up the stairs.


	8. First Story

"Mom, can Andy tell us a story tonight please?" Cassidy asked looking at her mom.

"Andréa?"

"Sure. Scoot over Cass," once settled in with the girls she looked out at them, "What would you like to hear about tonight?"

"Tell us about you as a little girl. We want to know about you." Caroline spoke up.

"Alright let me think… Oh I know…" by the middle of her story the girls were sound asleep and she and Miranda tiptoed out of the room. They went back down to the den "Would you like to know the end of the story Ra?"

"No Darling you may only finish it when the girls can hear. I would like to discuss other matters if that is okay with you. You made a little trip last night if I recall and we need to discuss office problems."

"Okay… What do you want to know about my trip?" Andréa asked sitting down in the chair opposite Miranda.

"Everything that has anything to do with us and our particular situation would be a good start." Miranda's voice held some undertones of fear beneath her icy façade.

"The Fates wished to discuss certain godly matters that concern my family and the drawing times. If you recall I told you in France that I am the heir apparent for the Olympian Throne correct?" a nod of iconic silver hair allowed her to continue. "They have told me some things that I am not allowed to share but they did confirm that we are where we are supposed to be for the times and that Fate is falling into place.

"I also spoke to Arte and she said that she would be visiting the council on our behalf and that she believes that my presence is needed. I will not be removed from your case, and will be observed as your intermediate with the tribe. Artemis also said that she would like the girls to be introduced to the tribe but she is willing to wait until we are settled into our new relationship and go from there. Oh and she wants an audience with the both of us in the coming week. I figure that we could on Friday after you meeting with the mayor. That is it I believe," Andréa stopped and looked to the woman sitting next to her.

"Well you certainly move rather quickly in The Nation don't you?" Miranda finally sorted through most of the information and came to the conclusion that she could work with what was given to her. "Friday will be fine. What do I need to wear or do before then?"

"Don't worry, I will write it all down and get you information on all that you need to know. You don't have to do or wear anything just be ready to take some notes because I have no idea what she wants from us. You need to remember one thing though"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I love you more than words can say and I will always be right beside you!"and with that Andréa kissed her soundly and then, "Come on blue eyes we need to get some sleep. The Dragon is required in the morning and she has to face Irv bright and early."

**Short and sweet but this needed to be its own. What is going to happen on Friday? Reviews will help you find out! ;)**


	9. Mother Goddess

**AN: Hello all thank you for all the views and the new followers! Smiles and Hugs to all of you lovely people. Here is the next part of the story. Miranda is in for a shock and Andrea is less surprised but all comes even in the end.**

**AN: Dont own anything but the plot line. **

Friday came much too quickly for Miranda and she found she was nervous as the car pulled up to a small building deep in the middle of Harlem. "Andréa what are we doing here?" she sniffed.

"This is Artemis's temple. Don't give me that look we could not have the temple looking like… well a temple because then people would figure out about the Nation and then we would all be in trouble because we would be warred upon like in ancient times and that would bring a whole lot of blood and agony. Artemis picked this building herself so deal."

By the end of her rant they had made it up the front steps and had been stopped by a guard. "For which do you enter the sacred temple of Artemis?" the warrior asked from beneath her mask. Andréa lifted her arms in the symbol of peace and Miranda followed suit.

"We come to bring offerings of peace and to speak with the goddess Elania."

"Forgiveness my Queen I did not recognize you without your regular clothes." The warrior stepped aside and trailed the two women inside the door. "There are extra leathers in the closet my Queen if your companion wishes to change."

"Thank you Elania. That will be all I require."

"Yes my Queen" the warrior bowed and left the women in the inner temple.

"She is…" Miranda left her sentence open waiting for the young woman to fill in the blanks.

"One of my faithful guards and a zealous servant of my wishes," a new voice filtered through the room as a shimmer of silver came to rest beside Andréa.

"Artemis" Andréa knelt and bowed her head to the warrior now standing beside her. "You wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes chosen. You and Miranda are very important in the coming times. There are some things I need for you to know first however. You caught my slip in Paris when I addressed Miranda did you not Andréa?" a nod of chocolate tresses affirmed her suspensions. "Miranda you are not just the daughter of James and Helena Priestly. You are my daughter. Much like Xena you are born of three people; which is why you have your coloring and your ability to do the impossible. Not only are you my daughter but you are no longer of the mortal realm. You no longer age because you were brought into my realm. At the birth of your daughters you lost your life, because of my blood you were able to be brought back. Now you are immortal, and will remain so unless you die of a mortal wound."

"What does that mean?" Andréa began to ask questions while she let Miranda recover from her shock.

"What it means for you chosen is that when the time comes she may be your queen and consort not only to the Nation but on Olympus as well. It also means that when the time comes you will be able to help me in my time of need, a time which will soon be upon us. Velasca is returning Andréa and when she does I will die; only you can bring me back."

"WAIT! Let me get this straight. I died giving birth to my girls? And because you are my mother I am no longer mortal? Do my parents know or is that a secret from them as well?" Miranda was finally firing on all cylinders again and she needed to get a hold of the situation before she could process everything she had just been told.

"That is correct. I am your mother and you are now immortal. Yes your parents know but they don't remember and that is why they stay away from you. I made it so that you would not find out until your destiny was set in motion. Andréa is your destiny Daughter and so this information is now necessary for you to know and understand. I know that it is a lot to grasp but I needed you and Andréa to know before the world is turned upside down."

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" now Miranda turned to the younger woman who was sitting on a chair watching the conversation.

"I am my mothers' daughter and nothing bothers me much anymore. I do not have a normal family, nor do I expect my life or the lives of those around me to be normal. Plus I caught Artemis's slip in Paris and had time to figure it out," seeing an icy glare forming and a snark on the tip of her lover's tongue she quickly pulled the woman down on her lap. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure and no, none of this changes what I feel for you and your girls. I still love you immensely and cannot wait for the time when we can progress in our relationship." And with that she kissed her soundly.

"I think that that time is soon upon you as well chosen. Your life lines are already twining together and it is hard for you to be apart for long. It will come to the point where like your mothers you are together all the time even when you are apart."

"Is there anything else we need to know now? If not I think we should go and talk about this some more so I know that you understand what you are walking into with my family."

"No. Go chosen. The time will come soon enough that you are needed. At that time you will assume the role of Queen of the Nation and your mother will step down. You both and the girls need to be prepared for this." With that the goddess left and the two women walked out of the temple each with several things running around in their heads.

"Ra? Sweetheart what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" Brown eyes sought out blue in the back of the car.

"What should be going on in my head Andréa? I just found out that I am the daughter of a goddess, which I didn't even believed existed until I met several in Paris after my assistant became my significant other. That only happened because she walked away from me and then comes back professing her love for me and then she tells me her mothers, plural, are ancient heroes of Greece who rule an underground sanction of women who rule the world. She has become the focal point of my life and I cannot be away from her for even a few hours let alone a day. To top it all off I have died and am now immortal because of my girls. Did I miss anything or is that all of it."

"You failed to mention that you have fallen extremely hard for the assistant who happens to be the heir to the throne of Olympus and that you undermined Irv and now owe Nigel a huge payback. Other than that you got it right on the nose." Brown eyes twinkled at blue as the woman chuckled.

"You are incorrigible. On a more serious note Darling, what… no how… no…" the editor searched for words.

"How do you begin to take it all in?" Andréa offered seriously picking up Miranda's hands and kissing the palms. "You don't. At least not all right away. I had a similar barrage of information not too long ago. I had just turned twelve when I was found by the Nation. I didn't get to grow up with my mothers' like my sisters did. When I was just a baby I was kidnapped by Laurie and Richard Sachs and taken to Ohio where they raised me. Ma is an outcast Amazon because she didn't agree with all of our laws and regulations and Dad is an attorney with his own firm. They found me out in a field asleep on a blanket because Mom and Mama had left me there to get some items for the campsite they were preparing. They looked for me for years but the Fates protected me because of destiny which Mama finds absurd any way. 'Destiny is no more in your palm than in your own two hands' is one of her favorite quotes.

"When they found me they decided it best to let me know everything but what role I would play in history and the Nation. I learned everything an Amazon should know and by the time I turned sixteen I was out in the world on mission for the Nation. I spent time all over the world and next to my mothers; I know more languages than is possible.

"I finally learned my place among my sisters and the gods three years ago. By now I have learned that I am not normal and being in a family like mine does not allow for anything less than the impossible and extraordinary." Andréa finished as the car pulled up to the townhouse and the women were silent until they crossed the threshold.

**"**The more I find out about you the more there is to uncover. Darling, is life ever going to become normal around you?"

"Not a chance Dragon! Hello Cutie, your mommies wanted me to come and see how your meeting went with Arte," Aphrodite popped in with a shimmer of pink.

"Auntie!" Andréa squealed jumping into the goddess's arms.

"Aphrodite," Miranda greeted the goddess as she turned to put her and Andréa's coats away. "Darling are you ready for dinner?"

"No let's eat a snack and wait for the girls for dinner," the younger woman pulled out of the goddess's arms and wrapped herself around the editor. "Why are you really here? I know that Mom could just ask Arte how things went."

"They really did ask me to check on you. That is a lot of info to take in all at once. I also know that you will have some questions about your bond little warrior."

"True. Let me get some snacks and…" Andréa stopped mid sentence as she felt herself be transported. "Auntie! You know I hate it when you do that," she chastised the goddess as she looked over at her lover. "Ra? You ok?"

"I will be," she sniffed as she got her stomach to quit churning on her.

"I know how you feel. I lost my lunch the first time she did that." Brown eyes twinkled at blue.

"Sorry girls but I felt that this discussion was best held here."

"Where is here exactly?" Miranda took in her surroundings but could not place them as anything but ancient.

"Are we on Olympus?" Andréa asked at the same time.

"Yes cutie these are my rooms here on Olympus. I figured it would give us a place to relax and I could explain your bond without interruption. Now then," she waved her hand and two chairs appeared along with a table of food. "Sit, relax, and eat. I promise that nothing will keep you here or kill you."

"That's comforting Auntie," Andréa grumbled under her breath but sat in the larger of the two chairs and picked up a goblet of water. She watched her love wander around the room getting a feel for the place before sitting at her side also grabbing only a cup of water.

"Like what you see my dear dragon?"

"It is very pretty but too pink for my taste."

"High praise from the fashion queen, better take what you can get Auntie Dite."

"That is quite enough out of you." Miranda pinched the younger woman's side for emphasis and raised her eyebrow immediately getting satisfaction out of the giggle that came from the woman. "What are we doing here Aphrodite?" she was tired of waiting and was not in the habit of being on someone else's time.

"Weeell I heard that Arte told you about your past as well as whom your parents are. I figured that you would want to know a little more since I do the sensitive chats in the family. Warriors, they just can't do sensitive as well as some. I know you have some questions." The blonde woman sat down and picked up a grape waiting for the first word from the couple. However she was disappointed when the first question was not directed towards her.

"Andréa is there ever going to be a time when I am not asking questions or finding out new information concerning us or your family?" The soft voice indicated that the dragon was near to the surface. Andy knew that she had to tread carefully but was thankful that it had stayed at bay this long.

"Honestly, I don't know. I am always finding out new information and I have been aware of my status in this family for several years now. Miranda I am not going to sugar coat anything but most of what we have learned today I didn't even know. I figured some of it out but for the most part I was in the dark."

Hearing the way Andréa spoke the goddess knew that she was pacifying the editor and she thanked the Fates that she didn't approach the woman first. Even on Olympus Miranda's dragon side was well known, not unlike a certain bard's temper when she thought about it. "Andy is right, there is so much past in this family that there is no way that anyone coming in can know everything or even begin to scratch the surface. Xena and Gabrielle have lived for millenniums had more children then even they can count and had more to do with history than even history can comprehend. The life of an immortal is a hard one. They have requested that they be removed from the ranks of our kind. You are to take their places and no, no one knows any of this information because the Fates made me swear not to tell but you need to know," she drew in a loud breath "Ok breathe Dite, you need to breathe," she chastised herself. "It's so not cool that those three get to spin your lives the way they do. They mess with things and make your lives all complicated and… and…" Andy grabbed her hand and took some breaths with her to calm her down.

"'S'okay, Auntie, breathe, there you go. Ra I cannot promise you pretty and normal but I can offer all I have which is a screwed up family with a huge role in the way the world runs, and a battered and beaten heart that loves you unconditionally. I promise to stand by your side for as long as you will have me there and I will not walk away," she locked eyes with watery blue and in that moment all was right with the world. The final piece fell into place and the souls became bonded. Drawn like magnets the women didn't even notice they were kissing until they needed air.

"Please don't ever leave. I would break if you did." Miranda kissed the young woman again and then pulled back. "Screwed up family and all I will never let you walk away again."

"I'm not going anywhere my queen, queen of fashion, queen of my heart." Andréa kissed her neck and hugged her tighter to her body.

"Alright you two, we have got to do something to calm those vibes down. When you make the goddess of love blush there is some strooong feelings. I am going to spend some time with your mommies and I think I am going to get to know those two babies of yours Dragon. They need to know their Auntie Dite. You two need some alone time," and with that Dite placed them back in the town house just in time for the girls to rush in.

"Mom!"

"Andy!" they quickly gave hugs to both adults before turning to look at the scantily clad blonde standing in the corner. "Who are you?"

"Caroline Ann!"

"She's good, just like your mom hey cutie. I am Aphrodite, I am Andy's auntie. Oh guess it would help if I put on some clothes huh," she said as she popped into something more decent. "What do you two say about having a slumber party with your grandmothers and me?"

"Huh?" Caroline was not to keen on this new person but if Andy knew her; she must not be as bad as she was thinking.

"Oh you mean Yaya and Amma." Cassidy said point out what her sister missed. Cassidy didn't really like the new woman either but she was not one to readily judge unlike her sister. "May we mom? I would really like to see them again and it is Friday."

"We have already discussed it and you may go so long as you get any homework done and behave for them." Miranda replied giving them the look indicating she meant business with her rules.

"Yes ma'am!" They echoed as they raced to get together a bag for their stay. They thundered back down the stairs in time for the doorbell to ring and Gabrielle and Xena to walk through the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Andy!" they gave hugs and kisses and were out the door before hellos were exchanged. Andréa turned to Miranda and began to laugh.

"They didn't even… Gods on Olympus… so much energy…" from her gasps even Miranda had begun to chuckle. When they calmed down enough to catch their breath they wander into the kitchen to find something to eat before settling in for the night. They were sitting on the couch in the den making out like a couple of teenagers when Emily entered to drop the Book off. "It can't be that late already can it?"

"Mmmhhmm, but just think we have all weekend the girls are going with their father tomorrow for some 'bonding time' and then your parents wanted to get them again after they were finished with him."

"Yay for people! We are going to be childless for the weekend, whatever shall we do?"

"Why don't you work on taming those vibes Coz!" a sparkle of gold lit the room leaving a blonde man who bore a striking resemblance to a certain goddess of love.

"And you are?" Miranda was beginning to wonder if privacy was a privileged thing.

"Cupid go away can't you see I'm working here?" Andréa rolled her eyes at the god whose voice had become a constant companion for her.

"I am Cupid, God of Love pretty lady and you are not doing anything but making it hard for me to focus young lady." He addressed the women separately. "Coz if you do not do something then I will make sure that you do, even if I have to lock you together in a closet with no doors, this issue will be resolved. I cannot take this pressure anymore" he huffed before disappearing just as quickly as he came.

"What was that all about?" the quirked eyebrow did her in as peals of laughter greeted her question. "When you have calmed yourself please let me know." She slapped her love's tummy and then got up, "I am going to get ready for bed finish what you have to down here and lock up will you?" she turned and walked up the stairs a cheshire grin gracing her lips.


	10. Finally!

**AN: Feeling pretty good today. Thank you all for the visits I hope you are enjoying my little story. This chapter kicks the rating up a lot so you have been warned. Two women in consent, don't like then don't read. Otherwise enjoy!**

**NC 17**

It was an half an hour later when Andréa finally was ready for bed after logging her observations in the Nation's data base. She walked into the study hoping to find her lover but found the room empty. Humming to herself she locked up and turned the alarm on before climbing the stairs. She walked into the bed room to find Miranda sitting on the bed going over the Book. That was set aside when she looked up into deep brown eyes. She crooked one perfectly manicured finger and like a magnet Andréa came to her. The young woman crawled onto the bed and over to her lover, moving like a jungle cat stalking her prey. Just as she reached the editor, Miranda reached out and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues and teeth met in a sensual embrace that spoke more of their love than words ever could.

Breaking the kiss Andréa realized that she was on her back and that Miranda's hands were under her shirt. The play of her muscles caused her to close her eyes and when she found the strength to open them once more she looked into fiery blue. She threaded her fingers into silver hair and pulled her love into another kiss that took their breath away. It was broken once again as the young woman's shirt was tugged over her head.

"Sweet Aphrodite your hands burn me!" was all she could get out.

Miranda chuckled at this and began to reach higher with every pass of her hand until she met with a lacy LaPerla Bra. Andréa couldn't take it anymore and wasn't about to let Miranda have all the fun. She easily flipped them back over and reached for the tie on Miranda's robe and when it was undone she gasped.

"You were planning on seducing me weren't you, you minx."

"If that was what it took. Darling I cannot wait to be yours completely. Please make love to me."

The practically purred words kicked Andréa's libido in full drive and she ripped the robe from Miranda's shoulders. Shoving her back on to the bed her hands began a slow rhythmic dance across smooth skin as her lips found purchase against the editor's velvet ones. "My love are you sure? I have waited this long to ensure that you are ready for all of me, I do not think I could love you only to have you leave me." Her rambling was stopped when a silky smooth leg parted hers.

"My darling Andréa please no more doubts of us. I love you more than I have ever loved anything else. I need you now all of you nothing could take me from your side. Nothing." The kiss was slow and deep pulling moans from both mouths. Andréa's hands never stopped mapping the skin beneath them.

"Darling please, I want to feel you too. You are way too dressed for this." Andréa quickly stripped and resumed her task of mapping all the hills and valleys that made up Miranda. She put her mouth to work tasting each section of skin. The kisses were slow and drugging; starting at the top of her forehead very close to silver hair, covering every inch of her face and down the elegant neck to her shoulders. Each nibble of her lips drew her closer to twin peaks begging to be suckled. When she reached a particularly sensitive spot she paid extra attention to it drawing sexy moans out of the woman's mouth that shot directly to her sex every time. Reaching her destination she spent some time nuzzling first one then the other and then the torture began.

"So beautiful. Gods of Olympus you are gorgeous," Andréa gasped as she pulled back to look at the woman beneath her. "I am going to warn you now, I have a… what is so funny?" she asked as Miranda began to chuckle.

"Nothing Darling, I just find it so adorable the way you curse. I never really realized it but you have always cursed like that."

"Like what?" she quirked an eyebrow interested.

"You say things like 'by the gods' and 'Ares sword' or my personal favorite 'sweet Aphrodite.'"

"Oh I never really paid attention I guess. I curse like everyone else too I guess it is just my upbringing. Any way like I was saying I am going to warn you I have a plan and if you try anything I will have to start all over. So unless you plan on going somewhere I suggest you stick to the script," she winked and then returned to her ministrations over the lithe body under her.

She started on the left side and worked her hands over Miranda's body carefully avoiding the proud peak begging for attention. Then she leaned down and began circling the soft mound with her tongue drawing the circles tighter until she reached the tip she then drug her flat tongue roughly over the pert nipple before blowing cold air on the peak. Hearing the gratifying intake of breath she repeated the motions on the other side before massaging the whole area again. Her hand movements were meant to slow the editor's heart rate down so that the next move she made surprised her.

Andréa quickly slipped in between eager thighs caressed her lips up a silky throat for another heart stopping kiss before she quickly sucked a nipple into her hot mouth and bit down just enough to border pain. "Yessss. Oh Andréa…" was hissed as the name was taken up in a chant. One hand came up to palm the neglected breast as she continued to suckle on the one in her mouth. Then as abruptly as it came the mouth left and took residence on the other side.

If the first bite hadn't flooded Miranda's core the second one swamped it. The borderline pleasure was gratifying and she gasped at how aggressive Andréa was with her. None of her other lovers dared to act this way and yet with Andréa it seemed right to have such action taken. The attention given to her breasts was divine and she began to wonder why none of her other lovers had ever paid this much attention to them. Her thoughts were quickly dispelled as Andréa began to map out her stomach with her tongue. The nip of sharp teeth was so arousing that she couldn't form a coherent thought much less any sound other than the moans and growls that shook her chest cavity because they were so deep. Andréa had found her navel and was currently tonguing it like it was candy.

She spent a little more time on the adorable spot before changing tactics. She sat up and grabbed a foot kissing each toe she worked her way up the outside of the endless leg until she reached the hip and then worked her way back down causing Miranda to groan in frustration because she missed the fragrant spot her lips were dying to taste. "Patience is a virtue my love," she smiled as she received pursed lips that parted in pleasure when she attacked the other leg. Finishing her sweep she once again changed tactics as she crawled up the body writhing beneath her to plunder the sweet mouth once more. As their lips met so did their sopping wet centers and Andréa thought she might pass out. Working Miranda up worked her up too and they were both so close to the edge that they could see the drop. Andréa quickly dove back down her lover's body to taste the sweet ambrosia that awaited her. The first sweep of her tongue through the damp curls was like tasting heaven and it pushed Miranda over the edge. Watching Miranda in the throes of her orgasm sent Andréa over the edge as well but she continued to drink the sweet, sweet nectar that flowed from her lover sending her into another earth shattering climax. Each time one went over the other went right after them like they were tied at the waist. Finally Andréa had to slowly climb up and hold her spent lover in her arms. Neither dared to move and wrapped in each other, they slept soundly.


End file.
